This invention relates to an expandable wedge assembly for releasably securing an indexable and replaceable insert in a cutting tool, and more particularly to an expandable wedge assembly for securing a blade or wafer like insert in a pocket of the cutting tool.
The use of replaceable and indexable inserts, in the form of cutting blades or wafers held in a pocket or cavity of a cutting tool, is well known. Generally, the inserts are held in the cutting tools by screws, clamps, wedges, or some combination of the foregoing. However, each presently available system has drawbacks. For example, a screw normally requires a threaded hole in the body of the cutting tool to secure the blade or wafer thereto. In the event of damage or a wreck during use, the screw and body can be damaged making repair and replacement difficult. When wedges are used, the walls of the pocket may include screw holes or one or more angles which cooperate with screws or with corresponding angles on the wedges to secure the inserts in place. As a consequence, heretofore available wedge systems required special machining, adding to the costs of the cutting tool. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,624,879 and 3,660,879.
Thus, there is a need for an insert holding assembly which will limit damage to the cutting tool, which readily can be replaced and which will not substantially increase the cost of the cutting tool.